


scattered embers

by jillyfae



Category: Cinders (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Free Verse, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: ficlet filled for a prompt by yarnandtea on tumblr for Prince Basile/Sophia.





	1. "anniversary" (Cinders/Tobias)

They liked to go back to the Lake, when they had a chance.  Picnics on summer afternoons, stargazing on autumn nights.  He’d hold her hand, and think back to that night, sneaking out of Carmosa’s house, before it was theirs, everything so uncertain, except for the warmth of her skin, and the shine of moonlight in her eyes.  

And then it would be impossible to stop thinking of the curve of her body against his,  _not that that wasn’t a common occurrence, his wife was an exceedingly lovely woman,_  and he’d tug on her hand ever so slightly until she leaned in close and he could kiss her, because he never stopped loving that thought,  _his wife._

On their first anniversary, she bought a small boat to surprise him, and they let themselves drift on the Lake, listening to the shift of the water as the air cooled against their skin and the stars slowly grew bright in the sky above them.  He tugged on her hand, just a little, and she rolled towards him with a smile, her lips just brushing against his.

And the whole boat tipped, sending them splashing into the Lake.

For just an instant, he felt eternity, as they clung together, lost beneath the water, the heat of her lips on his the brightest spot in a universe gone blue and green and shifting around him.

Until his lungs began to burn, and she kicked her feet and they both pushed up, cresting above the water, sputtering and spitting everywhere, and as soon as she stopped gasping she was laughing, and they splashed their way back to shore.


	2. "Yes" (Cinders/Tobias)

He hadn’t expected her to say yes, when he’d told her she’d be welcome to visit him again any time.

He’d been sure she’d say no when he asked her out to dinner.

Or when he asked her to stay the night.

Or come out to see him, that night under the stars, when he had no idea what they were doing, how they were going to manage anything beneath Carmosa’s icy glare.

And despite every other time she answered yes, he was still surprised when she smiled, and said it yet again, when he asked her to marry him.


	3. "Patience" (Sophia/Prince Basile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ficlet filled for a prompt by [yarnandtea](http://yarnandteaisallineed.tumblr.com) on tumblr for Prince Basile/Sophia.

The first time he saw her, he'd thought her intriguing. And then perhaps a little mad, when she walked away.

The second time they met, he was amazed to hear her laugh. Unfortunately at something clever her step-sister had said, rather than at something clever he'd said, but he was determined to bring that light to her face himself, next time.

Next time he accidentally knocked into her when turning around and spilled punch down the front of her dress.

Eventually, though, he managed to catch her attention properly, sitting together at a card-party discussing ideals and perceptions; he found it very difficult not to laugh too loudly at her rather pointed observations of the nobles around them.

Cinders helped, after that, making sure to drag Sophia into the Prince's path at every opportunity.

Periodically he attempted to compliment her, but he didn't think she believed him.

She'd stopped dismissing him completely when he said them, however, so he took that as a sign of progress.

All he needed was patience.

He was good at being patient. She was worth the wait.


	4. genderswap (Tobias/Cinders)

She seemed so calm, so sure of herself.  Every time she smiled at a customer, however, he couldn’t help but picture her when they’d been young, her hair always trying to escape her braids, the way she’d smothered her giggles into her hands so they wouldn’t get caught by her Nurse or his parents as they snuck off somewhere they weren’t supposed to be … 

Perhaps that was just the memory he needed, though.  Perhaps that’s what he needed.  To stop letting his family rule his life.  To sneak off somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be … 

Maybe with someone whose giggles used to be the best part of his life?


	5. untitled poem (Cinders/Carmosa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anthologyofwhat](http://anthologyofwhat.tumblr.com) gives the _best/worst/crackiest_ prompts.

once upon a time  
her mother dead  
her father lost

she was so very tired

surrounded by family  
living in the same rooms  
answering to their new name

only in the mirror  
would she see familiar eyes, recognize the same soft brown hair

never a kind touch  
never love’s embrace  
cold desperation instead  
shattered rage and shadowed eyes

she can bend no longer

she refuses to break

she fights

she takes

her heart stutters,  
unexpected sympathy  
unlikely aid

was she wrong, all this time?

she has no time for right, or wrong, only strength

only freedom

she wins

_or does she?_

they’re still not family

but perhaps   
not enemies

friends?   
almost sisters  
a nice conceit  
until they escape as well

and she is alone

only she is not alone

she never was alone

a spine of steel  
a will of iron  
soft darkness hidden behind sharp words

never a mother  
so many mistakes  
but now

when it is all almost over  
they find each other

so much the same

and when the elder woman takes her last breath  
her heart is not alone  
even now her house is empty

she bows her head  
not for the mother she never had

but the lover she cannot mourn  
not where other’s eyes can see

she will know  
she will remember  
the touch of slim fingers  
the rough whisper in the dark  
white hair spread across pale sheets

understanding  
hard won  
harder lost

nothing will ever be the same


	6. "consequences" (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a 'before the beginning' meme response for [ema](http://thedivinemissema.tumblr.com/)

She knew she wasn’t going to make it.  She could feel it, the ache in her bones, the heaviness in her heart, the slightest tremble in her fingers, no matter how she tried to keep them still.

Even her husband, dear sweet head in the clouds romantic that he was, even he couldn’t make up a happy story anymore, his eyes shadowed when he held her close, his hands trembling too, as he held them over the swell of her stomach, felt each shift when the baby kicked.

_Not too much more. Just have to last a little longer._


	7. "Mysterious" (Cinders/Ghede)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [leahazel](http://leahazel.tumblr.com/) requested "a runaway!Cinders story, with Cinders and Madame Ghede"
> 
> which decided to be femslash? yay.

Cinders thought she knew her.  Or as well as Ghede let anyone know her.  Knew her moods, knew her stride, knew the sudden pride in making her let loose her rare honest laughter.  Knew how often her ‘magic’ was sharply applied common sense, and a knowledge of medicine and herbalism well beyond the basics.

Had learned quite a bit of said medicine herself, in fact, in the time they’d spent wandering the roads together, healing and helping and learning and washing the dirt out of their skirts just in time to leave again.

Even knew the touch of her fingers against her skin, the heat of her body and the strength of her arms, the taste of her lips and the smooth curve of her cheeks when she smiled, once all her make-up and paint was washed away, her hair hanging heavy against her shoulders and down her back.

She knew how far down her freckles went, scattered across her chest and down her back and across her thighs, knew the tight grip of her hands and the shifting of her hips when they came together, knew how the hum of her breath against her neck would make her shudder, the whisper of her voice would make her beg, the curve of her fingers inside her would make the world turn bright and her voice break along a cry of pleasure.

She knew that Ghede’s own pleasure was a quieter thing, low and dark and no less potent as her body lifted up, taut and still, an endless age until at last she sighed, and softly kissed Cinders’ cheek, and stole half the blankets as she rolled onto her side to sleep.

She still didn’t know where Ghede came from, didn’t know if she had family somewhere, if they missed her, if she missed them.  Didn’t know where they were going, or when they’d get there, or if she’d be invited to stay, if Ghede’s wandering feet ever stilled again.

She didn’t mind the mystery, however, not when she was the one who got to see the hint of amusement in her eyes every morning, the sly curve of her lips every night before they went to sleep.


	8. "Beautiful" (Cinders/Perrault)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [sapphy](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/113296599418); this fits somewhere into the continuity of [Mistakes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/598885), so … Queen Cinders/Perrault affair

There’s a line between his brows that barely ever eases, even when he smiles, (not that that happens as often as she’d like), but it goes away, at last, when he sleeps. The circles under his eyes don’t disappear, but they fade, and his shoulders settle down into the bed.

He is warm, and solid, and still.

He is beautiful, though he would roll his eyes to hear her say so.

He is only hers for these few fleeting hours overnight, and though there is a formal court reception today, though her ladies-in-waiting will be here soon, though she must wake him and say good-bye, even earlier than usual, she cannot quite let this moment end.

But it does, nonetheless.

For just a moment, it’s better, his head shifts, and his hair is a tangle and she smiles, and he blinks at her, still half asleep, his hands finding her hips to pull her close. He kisses her cheek, murmuring sounds that aren’t quite words, and everything is perfect.

And then it’s gone, and he sighs against her neck, and her fingers stroke his shoulders, pretending she doesn’t have to let him go.

But she does, and they dress, and he gives her one last kiss, soft and sweet, but too short, and he slips away again.

She sits, and brushes her hair, until she can keep her face still and calm, and goes and unlocks her door for her maids.


End file.
